California Gurls
"California Gurls" by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg is featured on Just Dance 3 and Just Dance Wii 2. Dancer The dancer is a woman with the following features: * A 50's styled red costume with orange straps * An orange clincher around the waist * She sports a pink strawberry on the left hip and a red side ponytail, with a pink hairpiece. * Orange pumps Californiagurls coach 1@2x.png|Original Californiagurls coach 1 big.png|Remake 7d7804878d848506d3761b56ec287635.png|JD 2015 Background The background seems to be a collection of 50's-style advertisements related to Californian culture. Reflections of the dancer are also seen. During Snoop Dogg's part, the raccoon from Pop Star in the background starts dancing. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All: 'Put your right hand on your left shoulder. California Gurls GM.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''California Gurls appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Birthday '''(Best of Katy) * Blurred Lines * Call Me Maybe * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Just Dance * Love You Like A Love Song * Maps (Best of JD3) * Moves Like Jagger * Summer (Girl Power) * Where Have You Been * Pound The Alarm * So What Captions California Gurls appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Crazy Pin-Up * Dog Walk * Lady's Disdain * Pin-Up Kick * Pin-Up Push * Pin-Up Walk * Running Pin-Up * Windscreen Wiper Trivia *This is one of three songs by Katy Perry on Just Dance 3. Also on this game are E.T. and Teenage Dream, however those are only available on the Best Buy edition or PAL Xbox 360. ** This is the third of the eleven songs by Katy Perry on Just Dance. ** This is also the second Katy Perry's song that have censored words. *''Sex'', We Freak, Freak, Buns, A** and Weenies are censored. *The coach makes a cameo in ''Just Dance'''s background. *The dancer is wearing a fifties-style bathing suit, even though the song was released in 2010. * There's an avatar for the dancer on Just Dance 2014. If playing as Happy on the Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 (PS Move Version), it will be the default icon. * The raccoon in the background is the same raccoon from Pop Star, which is on Just Dance Wii 2 along with this song. **However, in this appearance, it has a different color palette. * In the beta version, the background of Take Me Out can be seen in the background. * The routine recycles a move from ''Girlfriend''. Gallery Cali Gurls.png|California Gurls californiagurls JDNOW.jpg|California Gurls (Remake) CaliforniaGurlsAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 45.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Californiapictos.png|Pictograms california girls jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mashup Background Popstarrac.png|The raccoon from Pop Star in a different color palette. Videos Katy Perry - California Gurls ft. Snoop Dogg Just Dance 3 - California Gurls - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Solo Females Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Pictograms error Category:Beta Elements Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Recycled moves Category:Improved graphics in later games